


Icon

by mrhd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: Victor's been a legend in the skating community for a long time. It's something of a rite of passage for younger skaters to have a starry-eyed encounter the first time they meet him.





	Icon

**Author's Note:**

> They're at a practice session before a international competition. Probably the Worlds that happen a year after the show ends, but that's not super important.
> 
> Inspired by headcanons by [katsu-nikii](http://katsu-nikii.tumblr.com).

Daniel hesitates on his way to the bathroom. There, leaning casually against the wall is Victor Nikiforov. He’s not paying attention to Daniel, instead fiddling with his phone, which allows Daniel to stop and stare for a bit.

He knows _who_ Victor Nikiforov is, of course, he’s been watching him win gold medals since he’d first known what figure skating _was_. And now here the man is, in the flesh, right in front of Daniel.

He should go say something, he knows. He’s never actually met the man before; it’s his first year in the Senior Division so he’s never actually been at a competition with Victor before. At the very least he should ask him to step aside so he can get to the bathroom.

But instead Daniel continues to hesitate. What if Victor is waiting for the bathroom too? What if he tries to make conversation while they’re both in line? What if he knows who Daniel is? What if he _doesn’t_?

“Daniel, what are you doing?”

Daniel turns around to see Alex, a Canadian skater he’d gone through Juniors with.

“I thought you were just going to pee,” Alex continues. “I wanted to see if you’d fallen in or something.”

“No, it’s just…” Daniel shrugs awkwardly. “ _Victor Nikiforov_ is in the way.”

“Oh,” Alex says, catching sight of him too.

“Should I say something to him?” Daniel asks.

“Have you just been standing here gawking at him?”

Daniel huffs, cheeks slightly heating in embarrassment. “Well, why don’t you go talk to him then?”

“Dude, JJ is _scared_ of him,” Alex says. “No way am I going up to him.”

“I thought JJ was scared of Victor’s boyfriend,” Daniel says.

Before Alex can respond, the door to the bathroom opens and Yuuri Katsuki himself walks out.

The change in Victor is immediate and dramatic. As soon as he sees Yuuri his face lights up and his postures shifts so he’s angled towards the other man. He reaches a hand out and Yuuri takes it, letting Victor pull him in for a kiss.

Daniel and Alex watch, stunned. They’d known that Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki were a couple, everyone knows, of course, but this is something different than they’d imagined, something sweet and private.

It’s a short kiss, but when it’s over Victor and Yuuri don’t pull back very far, staying firmly in each other’s space.

* * *

“You have a fanclub forming over here, Vitya,” Yuuri says after they kiss.

“Hmm?”

Yuuri tilts his head slightly to draw Victor’s attention to two younger skates who are huddled together against the opposite wall.

“How do you know they’re not staring at you?” Victor asks.

Yuuri smiles at him. “Because they were there when I came out.”

“Well, they haven’t said anything to me,” Victor says.

Yuuri gives him the smile that means that he thinks Victor is being ridiculous, but he loves him anyways. “You’re sort of intimidating you know,” he says gently.

Victor can feel himself frown. “I don’t mean to be,” he says. “I know I used to be more withdrawn…but that was before you.”

Yuuri’s smile becomes almost unbearably fond. “It’s not _you_ so much as it is your thousands of gold medals,” he explains.

“I don’t have thousands,” Victor objects. Then, “Should I talk to them first?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agrees, shifting just slightly to the side so Victor can get a clearer look at the boys.

“Hello!” Victor calls out to them.

They both startle at being addressed directly.

“I hope you weren’t waiting because you thought I was in line,” Victor continues, pretending not to have noticed. “I was just waiting for Yuuri.”

“Oh, um, no, we weren’t,” stammers the one in an American team jacket. Victor recognizes him as the Junior gold medalist last year, the rising star in Juniors after Yuri had left. “We were just hanging out here.”

Victor gives them a big smile. “In that case, since we’re all hanging out, would you like to take a picture with me and Yuuri?”

The boys both nod eagerly, and rush over when Victor beckons at them. They hesitate though before getting too far into his and Yuuri’s space.

“Squeeze in!” Victor encourages, readying his phone and tugging Yuuri flush against his side. He holds the phone out to take the picture and the boys conquer their shyness enough to fit themselves in the frame. It turns out to be a good picture of the four of them.

 _Always great to hang out with other skaters! Favorite part of these competitions!_ Victor captions it. He turns to the boys. “Do you both have Instagram accounts? Twitter accounts? So I can tag you properly?”

They both nod and Victor make sure to tag them as he posts to both platforms, making a mental note to follow them both later 

“Aaaand posted!” he says triumphantly. “Thanks Daniel, Alex.”

They both look shocked that Victor used their names and stammer thanks of their own as they walk away.

Yuuri grins at him. “You just made their week,” he promises.

“I tried to make yours once, you know,” Victor says, wrapping both his arms around Yuuri. “But you walked away. I was very hurt.” He puts on a pout.

Yuuri groans and hides his face in his hands. “I thought you didn’t recognize me,” he murmurs.

“Yuuri, there’s only _six people_ in the Grand Prix Final.”

“My dog had died. And I’d just lost,” Yuuri says, dropping his hands. “I was distraught.”

Victor pulls him close and kisses the side of his head. “Well, I got my picture eventually,” he says. “Lots of them.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri agrees.

Yakov finds them later, still leaning against each other in the hallway. “Hmph, what are you two still doing here?” he demands.

“Making out,” Victor says breezily.

Yuuri laughs.

“The press is mostly gone, if you want to sneak out now,” Yakov says. “They got plenty of material from your new fans."

“New fans?”

Yuuri reaches into Victor’s pocket and pulls out Victor’s phone, blinking at the number of notifications that show even on the lock screen. “Looks like Daniel and Alex have been singing your praises,” he says, unlocking the phone swiftly and scrolling through the notifications.

“That was nice of them,” Victor says.

Yuuri laughs again. “They look up to you.” He flips the phone around, showing Victor a video clip of Daniel talking excitedly to a reporter.

_"And he’s just incredibly nice, and knows everyone’s names, and I can’t believe I was afraid to talk to him!” Daniel says on the video. “He’s really just the nicest…”_

_He trails off when his coach puts his hand on his shoulder and says, “We really need to go, Daniel,” and practically drags him away._

Yakov rolls his eyes as Victor smiles awkwardly. “There’s your charm at work again. And to think I had worried you lost it.”

Victor’s smile becomes more genuine. “I can’t help it,” he says. “Yuuri brings it out in me.”

“Yes, you keep skating about it,” Yakov says, sounding not as annoyed as usual. “Now get out of here, both of you, and rest up. Competition starts tomorrow, you know.”

“Yes, Coach Yakov,” Yuuri says, tugging Victor down the hallway.

Yakov huffs but relaxes. At least his boys are doing well.


End file.
